The present invention relates to an audio apparatus, in particular to an audio apparatus containing an internal clock, having a display means capable of displaying various informations in accordance with time data generated by the internal clock device.
Conventionally, an audio apparatus has an internal clock which serves as a time data generating means capable of generating and indicating present time and date to be displayed on a display means and setting a scheduled date and time for starting or stopping an operation of the audio apparatus by means of a timer function.
However, in the above conventional audio apparatus, since the internal clock can only be used to indicate time and date and to serve as a timer, it has only limited functions which are not sufficient for use in an audio apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved audio apparatus having an improved display means capable of fully and more effectively using an internal clock and indicating various informations in accordance with the time data generated in the internal clock, so as to solve the above-mentioned problem peculiar to the above-discussed prior art.
According to the present invention, there is provided an audio apparatus which comprises an internal clock capable of generating time data; a display section capable of displaying one form of information selected from several predetermined forms of information; and a controller capable of changing the selected information and enabling the selected information to be displayed on the display section, in accordance with the time data generated by the internal clock.
In one aspect of the present invention, the selected information is a calender information indicating at least months and days, said controller is adapted to enable the calender information to be displayed on said display section in the form of either a static picture or a motion picture, all in accordance with the time data generated by the internal clock.
In another aspect of the present invention, the selected information is a response information to be displayed in accordance with the operation of a user on the audio apparatus. Further, the response information is controlled by the controller so as to be displayed on the display section, said response information serves as a response message which may be different due to different operations performed by a user in accordance with the time data generated by the internal clock.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the selected information is an information indicating an operation of the audio apparatus, said information is controlled by the controller so as to be displayed on the display section in different forms corresponding to different operations of the audio apparatus, in accordance with the time data generated by the internal clock.
The above objects and features of the present invention will become better understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.